


Vacation

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: She takes the same week off every year.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> We've had a lot of (wonderful!) Nadine whump lately, so I thought I'd dust this one off and get it up for a bit of balance.

Taking a break from signing documents, Elizabeth scrolled through the calendar Blake had just forwarded to her computer, surprised to see an entire week blocked out with Nadine’s name on it. “Blake!” It was late, so she simply shouted for him.

“Yes, Ma’am?”

“Nadine has a vacation blocked out for the first full week of August, do you know anything about that?”

He shook his head. “It was already in the system, Ma’am.”

“Oh, okay.” She was a bit surprised, Nadine came across as the kind more likely to give her vacation days away than to actually use them.

“Is that all?”

“Huh? Yes, sorry. I just didn’t know if it’d been added recently or not is all.”

With a curt nod, he vanished again. A half hour of paperwork later, he reappeared in her doorway. “Ma’am? I did some basic searching and the system is preset, she has taken the first week off in August every year since she started at State and she’s scheduled to take it off into the future.”

“Oh. Thanks, Blake.”

“No problem, Ma’am.”

Once he left her alone again, Elizabeth wondered about it. It’d only been months, but she already knew their jobs were unpredictable, so planning a specific week every year was almost a pipe dream. There was no way to know something wouldn’t come up.

=

When the first week of August came, Elizabeth watched the Friday before as Nadine pushed hard to clear her desk and then the Monday after, she returned looking… accomplished. Content. Elizabeth didn’t miss that she wore a soft smile for weeks after. She was curious, but didn’t ask.

A year later, Elizabeth felt they were on better footing and when she found Nadine late on Friday night packing up, she stopped in her doorway. “I noticed you take the same week off every year.”

Nadine paused in her packing, assessing her boss for an ulterior motive before giving a soft smile. “I do. I have for years.”

Elizabeth slipped in, sitting on the arm of the sofa. “Where is it you go?”

Nadine only shook her head. “It’s nowhere exciting or… or really all that special.”

“… But you don’t want to share.”

“I like to keep my private life just that.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I just… Last year and then this year in the weeks leading up you clearly are looking forward to something and then when you came back last year you looked so at peace.”

Something of what she’d said seemed to change Nadine’s mind about keeping it secret. “Tell you what… I’ll have Blake clear your schedule for next Friday and I’ll get the information to your detail and then I’ll… I’ll show you. Okay?”

“Are you sure?” She was taken aback by how quickly Nadine made the decision.

“Yes. I- I’ve never told anyone, not even Vincent knew, but I think… I think you might enjoy it. No Blake or anyone else with you, just you.”

“O- Okay.” She nodded.

=

A week later, Elizabeth rode in her motorcade, watching as city shifted into countryside and then into trees out her window without a single sign giving her a hint of what was to come. And then, almost as if it had been planted and grown there, a large, weathered sign for a camp appeared tucked against mature trees. The motorcade turned down the dirt road and Elizabeth found herself pressed against the window, watching as they passed horses and small farm animals, a lake with small boats drying on the beach, a pool, and then what appeared to be a country store with larger buildings tucked back in the trees.

“Where are we?”

Matt answered from the front. “I was told someone would be meeting us at the main pavilion, Ma’am.” He parked and all the agents got out, escorting her where she needed to be.

A woman in her twenties with blonde hair to her elbows stepped out of the central building, the screen door slamming shut behind her. “Madam Secretary I presume? My name is Odette, I’m one of the counselors here.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. What is- What is this place?”

Odette smiled brightly. “This camp is for children who have experienced some sort of amputation or maybe they were born with a missing limb or something. We bring them together and offer them to opportunity to feel normal. They can swim, play sports, ride a horse, we even have a talent night and Olympic games between the cabins.” Slowly, Odette started walking, as she spoke, they crunched their way along the path further into the camp. “When we were told the Secretary of State would be spending the day with us, I have to say, Ma’am, we were so excited. Some of our campers, especially some of the young girls, they really look up to you.”

“I- I’m happy to be here.” Elizabeth looked around. “I was under the impression I was meeting Nadine Tolliver here…”

“Oh, yes, Ma’am! She’s just in the building over here.” They came to a wide building and walked up the ramp. Odette pulled the door open. “It’s so wonderful that she can commit to being our artist in residence for this week every year. We’ve had students who come back, no matter where they are in their journey, year after year to get to do this week.”

“I don’t- Artist in residence?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Odette pointed at a display board. “Camp runs eight weeks and each week features a different artist in residence, as we call them. Some are musicians, some are painters, the kids love having a wide range of choices and we do get a few who participate in more than one week. Everything it tailored to their abilities and needs. For example, last week we had a guitarist here and he helped everyone have a chance, even if they only had one hand. Our main belief is that these kids can do anything.” She turned toward a set of double doors and reached for the handle. “Tonight is the big performance for the families, which I was told you were joining us for. It’s so nice to have a celebrity to watch, it will make them feel extra special. Easy group is doing the final rehearsal today and just making sure everything is as pretty as each camper can be.”

The door pulled open and Elizabeth heard piano music before she stepped closer to peer in. The room was big, clearly a multi-purpose space, and in the middle, six girls and a boy were dancing. Elizabeth couldn’t pull her eyes away and, honestly, almost didn’t even notice that over half wore a prosthetic of some sort while others simply performed with what they had.

The music stopped and a tall girl with jet black hair and only one arm turned to right end of the room. “I still don’t think I did the pose in the second eight count right.”

“I think you did beautifully, but we can try it one more time if you’d like.” The voice made Elizabeth’s head snap that direction. Her eyes widened as Nadine crossed the room, unaware of their presence in the doorway, and counted, watching as the girl danced a moment. “I see, it looks like you feel unstable doing it that way. Perhaps try this.” She turned gracefully, arms extended as she counted aloud, doing the same segment until the end. “See if that feels better, Ivy.”

The girl, Ivy, copied and then nodded. “That does feel better.” She giggled. “And I’ve been practicing my spin too.”

Nadine stepped back. “One last time, the last segment and then I believe it’s time for you to be elsewhere.” She began to count them off but the boy spoke up.

“Miss Nadine, who’s that?”

When Nadine finally turned to door, Elizabeth smiled, unable to hide any surprise. “A friend. Let’s go through this one last time and then I’ll introduce you.” She started counting again, signaling for the piano to start and then the kids danced as she kept her eyes on them, nodding on occasion until the end. She clapped. “Great job all of you. You should be very proud of yourselves.” She turned to the doorway again and waved Elizabeth over. “You get to be the first time meet her today. This is my boss when I’m not here with you, Secretary of State Elizabeth McCord.”

Once the kids left, Elizabeth finally asked. “What is all this? I was told you come and be the artist in residence every year?”

She shrugged one shoulder. “I grew up dreaming of being a dancer and when I realized that wouldn’t be my life, for a while I turned away from dance entirely. But… when Vincent was a Senator, I worked with this woman on a bill and she brought her daughter in once or twice. The little girl had been born with only one leg, but she was so outgoing and just so… alive. She really reminded me of the spirit needed to be on stage and I said something to that effect to the mother. She told me about the camp and mentioned it would be wonderful if the kids who wanted to dance had someone who would teach them.” She sighed. “I made some calls and here I am.”

“This is just… I’m speechless, Nadine. I really am. And the kids looked great.”

“That was the oldest group. They’re changing stations at the moment, I have the youngest camper group next. You are welcome to stay, but I did ask Odette to show you around the campus before lunch.”

=

Elizabeth waited at one of the tables in the dining hall where Odette had told her to sit. The room was beginning to fill with campers of all ages and she watched as they came in, absorbing the atmosphere and enjoying the growing din.

The bench creaked as someone sat on it. Elizabeth looked to her left as Nadine gave her a weary smile. “The young ones always wear me out the most. It’s why I ask that they always be just before lunch, I’m not jumping into another class immediately after them.” Using both hands, she raked her hair back, tying it up and out of the way. “Did you get the tour?”

“I did. Odette was very knowledgeable.”

“I thought you might like her.” She leaned closer. “She’s majoring in Poli Sci. Working on her Master’s.” When Elizabeth’s brows when up, she smirked. “She and I keep in touch all year round.” She sighed, looking at the crowd of kids. “Once the line dies down, we’ll grab a bite. Where’d the guys go?”

“They decided it’s low risk here so they’re outside and in the motorcade. They’ll probably crawl out once parents start arriving.”

“I see.” She cleared her throat. “I never told anyone I do this because I didn’t want it to become something. I don’t do it for the attention or for credit or something, I do it because it makes me happy.”

“I get it.”

“You don’t have to stay for the show tonight if you don’t want to. It was an idea I had, the kids really would think it was cool to have you here, but…”

“It’s fine, Nadine, really. I’m looking forward to it, even if it was a surprise.”

=

She was given a front row spot and smiled as several campers joined counselors on the stage to share what they’d accomplished that week. After the awards and other small presentations, each age group took their turn on stage starting with the oldest that Elizabeth saw earlier in the day and ended with the youngest. What she hadn’t expected was that when the last group walked out and got into their lines, that Nadine walked out with them, leading them in their routine.

After the applause ended, all the dancers rushed back on the stage, crowding behind her as another leader took charge of the microphone and because what sounded like a bit of a canned speech thanking their artist in residence for the week and presenting her with a thank you gift.

Once the kids were sent back to their parents, Nadine walked to where she was seated as several of the campers rushed over with handmade gifts as well.

“You’re popular.”

Nadine blushed. “It’s nothing really.”

“It is. So, now what?”

“Now I finish packing and I get to go home. I don’t have to stay with the other counsellors. My cabin is around the back of the building.” She motioned for Elizabeth to follow. “This is one of the most peaceful places, I think. I get here on Saturday every year and the kids don’t arrive until Sunday afternoon. That first day is just getting my bearings, but I get to enjoy the peace of the place. Even when the campers are here though, there’s a calm that I look forward to.”

“I can tell. It’s like when I get back to the farm.”

“I suppose.” She unlocked the door and led the way in. “It’s not much, but for one week a year, it’s home.”

“You know, Nadine, if you ever wanted to put more time in here, just let me know. This is… This is more important than anything we’re doing at the office. You’re lifting these kids up, and their families too.”

Nadine paused a moment. “Thank you, Ma’am, I appreciate that.”


End file.
